Simplesmente Complicado
by Dafny Eloi
Summary: Clara é uma linda garota com bom coração e temperamento forte que mora em Itu – São Paulo com os pais e as três irmãs. É prima da famosa Teresa Agnes, atriz de um famoso seriado norte-americano e é nos sets desse seriado que ela conhece e encanta a todos, mas um rapaz em especial: Thomas Hale. Quer saber no que isso vai dar? Então mergulhe nessa encantadora história!


Teresa dormia tranquilamente na poltrona do avião, enquanto Clara observava atentamente a paisagem pela janela. Nunca havia viajado pra fora do País, o mais longe que tinha ido era para o Litoral de São Paulo e agora iria para os Estados Unidos ajudar a prima em um set de filmagem onde as pessoas falavam um idioma que o máximo que ela sabia era o que tinha aprendido nas músicas e nos jogos que passava as tardes livres jogando.

Clara não havia sido criada com luxos. Morou na mesma casa em um bairro de classe média a vida inteira e ajudava a avó na vendinha que ela tinha. Quando Teresa fez a proposta, a garota não poderia se sentir mais assustada, não entendia como poderia ser útil mas sua mãe insistiu na ideia afirmando que assim as garotas poderiam se conhecer melhor. Então agora, Clara estava em um avião sem ter sequer noção de que sua vida seria virada totalmente de cabeça para baixo.

* Nova York - 18:45

-Clara, acorda. O carro já está nos esperando. Chamou Teresa, fazendo a garota levantar sem jeito por ter caído no sono

-Desculpe. Eu nem notei que já tínhamos pousado. Afirmou, esfregando os olhos tentando despertar

\- Não se desculpe, está tudo bem. Agora vamos. Disse, abraçando a prima pelos ombros com um sorriso caloroso

-Minho! Exclamou Teresa, indo em direção a um rapaz de olhos puxados

Clara resolveu ir pegar as malas quando percebeu que não entendia nada além de " Senti tanto a sua falta!". Clara pegou as bagagens, então voltou a se aproximar da dupla que a esperava com um grande sorriso.

\- Clara, deixe eu te apresentar o meu amigo. Esse é o Minho, ele está no filme comigo. Clara sorriu e estendeu a mão sem jeito, sussurrando um " Nice to meet you."

-Nice to meet you, too! Respondeu Minho, com uma pequena risada

\- Você falou pra ele que eu não entendo quase nada do que ele diz, não é? Perguntou Clara baixinho, quando Minho se afastou para guardar as bagagens no carro

-Ele sabe. Não se preocupe. Assegurou, abrindo a porta do carro para a prima entrar primeiro.

*Estúdios de filmagem – 8:30 PM

Clara POV

Teresa já estava em reunião com o elenco há algum tempo e eu permanecia no celular tentando convencer minha mãe que ainda nenhum príncipe encantado tinha caído aos meus pés me pedindo em casamento. Ela realmente não tinha jeito, e não sossegaria enquanto eu não desse essa satisfação pra ela.

 _- **Ei, você é da figuração? Nunca vi você por aqui.**_

Um garoto que não me era estranho perguntou após entrar na copa onde eu estava e começou a falar, como se eu entendesse qualquer palavra que saia da sua boca.

 _- **Quer café? Ou talvez chá?** _ Perguntava me avaliando e eu continuava com cara de idiota o observando tentando entender pelo menos através de algum sinal sobre o que ele estava falando.

- ** _Você está bem? Tem alguma coisa errada? Parece um pouco assustada._** Disse algo se aproximando, o que estava me deixando apavorada porque eu definitivamente não conseguia entender nada. Então levantei da poltrona onde eu estava enquanto tentava me lembrar como falava " Eu não falo inglês."

 _- **Quer que eu chame alguém? Eu posso te ajudar de alguma forma? Você realmente está me deixando preocupado.**_ O garoto se aproximava cada vez mais, com um olhar de preocupação nos olhos e então quando eu finalmente ia abrir a boca, minha prima entrou:

-Thomas! Exclamou indo abraça-lo

 ** _-Vejo que conheceu minha prima. Essa é Clara, é sobre ela que te falei, ela não fala nenhuma palavra em inglês._**

Eu continuava imóvel os encarando ainda sem saber o que fazer. Então o rapaz sorriu de forma cúmplice para mim e andou na minha direção.

-É por isso que parecia tão assustada? Ele fez a pergunta que logo foi traduzida por Teresa

-Desculpe. Você falava tanto e eu não fazia ideia do que se tratava e nem como reagir. Teresa traduziu o que eu disse, então o rapaz soltou uma gostosa gargalhada.

-Clara, esse é Thomas. Ele é o protagonista do filme e é praticamente um irmão para mim. Disse Teresa, sorrindo amorosamente para o rapaz

 _- **Espero que não esteja falando mal de mim para ela**._ Ele sussurrou fazendo Teresa gargalhar e responder baixinho algo que eu entendi como " Jamais!"

-Clara, para me desculpar por te fazer esperar e entrar em apuros, vou te levar para sair essa noite. Comentou, me abraçando pelos ombros

-Não acho que seja uma boa ideia. Disse desanimada

-Por que? Perguntou, me encarando preocupada

-Porque eu só conheço você e se precisar sair? O que eu faço? Exclamei, apavorada

O rosto de Teresa se iluminou e com um sorriso se espalhando por seus lábios ela disse:

-Bem, agora você conhece o Thomas e o Minho e eles também vão. Teresa saiu me puxando pelo braço e disse algo rapidamente para Thomas, que concordou sorrindo para mim.

-Essa noite vai ser longa! Sussurrei, guardando o celular no bolso


End file.
